Gale Targaryen-Graymark
Gale Targaryen-Graymark is a deathborn human, the son of Gajeel Graymark and Asvord Midwinter, and a member of Neco Demonium. Appearance Gale has a slender and muscular frame with black hair and icy blue-gray eyes. He has an eyebrow piercing on his left eyebrow. Personality Gale has most prominently developed a very tough persona from his adoptive mother. He outwardly calm and calculating, however inside he's almost always panicking. He's also generally nice to people but can be dark and sarcastic, much to the chagrin of either Bellatrix or Hunterbolt. Gale is noted to be very social and draws in a lot of people, as Allen mentioned that many people talk to him when he is in town. He can also be rather careless with his studies, but he is a surprisingly brilliant worker under pressure. Biography Early Life Gale is the unplanned son of Gajeel Graymark and Asvord Midwinter. Because two einherjar having a child is frowned upon because of the unwelcoming environment for raising children and unpredictable powers, Gale is taken by his aunt Halla Everdeen down to Midgard to be raised by Bellatrix Targaryen, Gajeel's sworn sister. Halla intends to leave him on her doorstep, but is forced to stay longer when she gets hit in the head by a tree branch. She explains the situation to Bellatrix, who agrees to raise Gale. Gale is raised by Bellatrix and her companions, the Skrill Hunterbolt and the dark fairy Corvine. They lived a little ways outside the village of Nesme. Due to his mother's closeness with Rogue Cheney's family, Gale made friends with Rogue's three children, and the eldest daughter, Evita, became Gale's best friend. He also makes friends with the callous and socially awkward Allen Abernathy. Abilities *Shadow Magic: Gale inherited his mother's shadow magic. He is able manipulate shadows and darkness, and even turn into a shadow to travel. *Swordsmanship: Gale learned how to fight with a sword. Relationships Family *Bellatrix Targaryen: Bellatrix is Gale's adoptive mother and he is very close to her. Bellatrix has always been open with him about most of his origins, and has assured him that someday he will meet his real parents. She also taught him how to use magic in case a power would manifest in an unlikely circumstance. *Evita Cardoso: Evita is Gale's cousin by proxy of being Rogue's daughter. She is also a longtime friend of Gale's and he considers her his best friend. They often snipe at each other but genuinely enjoy each other's company and demonstrate great teamwork as a result. *Rogue Cheney: Rogue is Gale's blood uncle, but has been in an uncle-like position toward the boy even when Gale didn't know the truth. *Lance Cardoso: Lance taught him how to fight with a sword. Gale thinks he's cool and a good teacher. Friends *Allen Abernathy: Allen is Gale's other closest friend from Nesme, and the two get along surprisingly well despite being complete opposites. Allen often playfully snarks at Gale's expense, but when the chips are down, it is shown that Allen truly cares for him. Trivia Category:Males Category:He/Him Category:Norse Characters Category:Fourth Generation Characters Category:Targaryen Family Members Category:Humans Category:Deathborn Category:Mages Category:Shadow Mages Category:Son of Death Characters Category:Adopted Characters Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:A to Z Category:Neco Demonium Members